Complicated
by Sesshy's little friend Rin
Summary: Songfic about Carolyn Dawn Johnson's Complicated


_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place.  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do.  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued.  
Such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction,  
Oh the way I feel for you._

Kagome looked across the lunchroom table. She had been sitting with the same people since kindergarten, and this was they're senior year. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and InuYasha. Kagome could feel the blush rising to her face as she thought of her half-demon friend. The bell rang and the group split up heading for their classes.

"Come on Kags, we're gonna be late!" InuYasha smiled at her and gave her a mini hug after helping her out of the stubborn school benches.

"See ya later, Yasha." Was the only thing that she could say.

So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again, I don't. It's so complicated.

All through out math class, Kagome couldn't concentrate. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She wanted to tell him so much about how she feels, but she couldn't. She refused to ruin their friendship if things went bad. She didn't know how he felt about her, but knowing him, she was like a sister. Kagome sighed and wrote down the homework…

Oh… just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that,  
My name is always on your lips.  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
they say I must be blind.  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
from the corner of your eye.  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess.  
But think of what I'd be losing,  
if your answer wasn't yes.

InuYasha shot the basketball and watched it sink through the hoop.

"Ya know, InuYasha, Miss Kagome obviously has a crush on you." Miroku said as he made a shot and missed.

"Yeah, and birds will be flyin' out of your butt."

"That sounds painful."

InuYasha refused to let Miroku get to him. In reality, this excited him. He had seen her blush when their eyes met in the lunchroom and around town. InuYasha had once thought of asking her out, but he knew she had a crush on Kouga. Didn't she?

So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.

His thoughts only confused him more and more as time progressed. At times, he didn't want Kagome anywhere near him, like the time they had discovered his human days. But at other times, at other times she's the only one he wanted near him. He had even given up on his long time girlfriend Kikyou. InuYasha shook his head to rid him of his thoughts and shot the basketball… he missed by a mile.

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do.  
Oh should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
I want you to know, but then again I don't.  
It's so complicated…  
It's so complicated…  
It's so complicated…  
Oh…

They met up after school, Kagome and InuYasha did. They had decided that today was the day to tell each other, given a boost by Sango, Shippo, and Miroku of course.

"Kagome/InuYasha" They said at the same time.

"You first." Kagome said.

"Will you go out with me?"

**Disclaimer-**

**heartgirl9229- READ OUR OTHER STORY FOR THE DISCLAIMER 'CAUSE WE STILL DON'T OWN THEM! GRRRRRRRRR!**

**rissy9339-** _silence_

**A/N- **

**heartgirl9229- HOW YOU LIKE IT?**

**risy9339- They hate it don't they? WAAAAAHHHHHH**

**heartgirl9229- No they don't. Besides, the only thing they might hate would be the cheesy ending you wrote.**

**rissy9339- HAHA I didn't write the ending, you did.**

**heartgirl9229- You can't prove that. **_Sticks her tongue out and spits at sister while crossing her arms._

**rissy9339- **_mimics heartgirl9229_


End file.
